My Super Life
by Mi Luz
Summary: Korina Anders es una chica humana, que pierde a sus padres en un asalto a su casa, su custodia va a dar a manos de Bruce Wane y se enamora de Dick, pero su nueva familia tiene un secreto, kori deberá tomar una decisión y una vida por terminar.
1. Nueva Vida

Soy nueva y espero que les guste, pero si algo no les gusta, aganmelo saber a y tambien, los personajes no son mion :/ son de DC comics :D GRACIAS!

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Nueva Vida

KORI POV

Yo dormía, al igual que mis padres, cuando de repente, un sonido perturbo mis sueños, fue un sonido como de un cohete, pero este sonó mas en seco, corrí hacia la habitación de mis padres, un ladrón les apuntaba con una pistola, y al entrar a la habitación, el me apunto a mi, mi papa en un intento por quitarle la pistola el ladrón le disparo a mi mama, al gritar mi papa se distrajo lo que provoco que el ladrón le disparara a el y luego, a mi y así cerré los ojos pensando nunca mas volverlos a abrir.

Desperté en el hospital, quise levantarme, pero la enfermera me lo impidió y un recuerdo llego a mi mente

-¿Y mis padres?- pregunte alterada, pero la enfermera no me contesto y pocos segundos después entro el doctor

-Veo que ya despertaste, ¿Como te sientes?-

-bien, pero ¿Y mis padres? ¡donde están? ¿como están?- de nuevo ese silencio apareció

-Lo... lo lamento- se limito a decirme eso

Mis padres esos 2 seres que tanto amo, muertos y lo peor fue que murieron por salvarme.

Trate de tranquilizarme pero fue en vano, lo que provoco que el doctor me pusiera anestesia, para así quedarme otra vez dormida.

3 DIAS DESPUES

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que... desde que mis padres murieron, me van a dar de alta, lo que me hace pensar, con quien viviré, el doctor me dijo que un señor aviá pedido mi custodia,pero aun no se quien es, salí del cuarto del hospital y un señor me dijo

-hola, yo soy Bruce Wane-

-hola y amm... no se que decir-

-te entiendo, estas confundida, es normal, pero, trata de tranquilizarte-

Bruce abrió la puerta de un carro, supongo que es suyo, me hizo una señal de que subiera al carro, así que subí, ivamos por un camino desconocido para mi, hasta que llegamos a la entrada y bajamos del auto

-¿que hacemos aquí?- Le pregunte casi acertando a su respuesta

-¿no quieres ver la tumba de tus padres?- me dijo mientras compraba 4 rosas rojas.

Tome un gran suspiro y le dije

- si, las quiero ver-

Me dio 2 flores y el se quedo con las demás, llegamos a una tumba en la que bruce se inco y dejo las 2 flores

en la placa decia

_"En memoria del señor y la señora Wane,_

_Que descansen en paz"_

-A qui estan mis padres- me dijo con un tono de nostalgia

-lo lamento-

-Gracias, pero ahora no vinimos a verlos a ellos- me dijo, a la vez que dejaba las rosas en la tumba.

Caminamos un poco mas y hay estaban, las timbas de los 2 seres que tanto amo y que tanto me amaban , tres metros bajo tierra, me solté a llorar y nunca me dejare de culpar, si yo no hubiera entrado, nada de esto estuviera pasando y ahora estaría con ellos, pero juro que los vengare, ese maldito va a pagar por lo que les hizo ¡SE LOS JURO!

Bruce me abrazo y le correspondí

- se lo que sientes y piensas, pero tranquilizarte, no vale la pena mancharte las manos, con alguien que es un incompetente, es mejor irnos-

Regresamos al auto y en el camino me fui secando las lagrimas, paramos en una mancion grande muy, muy grande, Bruce bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta del auto, al bajar vi a un chico mas o menos de mi edad , alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, tez clara, muy guapo

-hola soy Richard Dick Grayson, pero solo dime Dick- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-hola yo so...-

-ya se eres Kori, ¿si te puedo decir haci?- dijo interrumpiéndome

-Si por supuesto-

-¡hey Dick! Mante...- dejo Bruce la frace incompleta

-Si ya se "mantente reservado"- fue gracioso es como si le gustara interrumpir

-Mejor enseñale la casa-

-Okey, sígueme- me dijo

-esta es la sala, como podrás ver es grande; enseguida el comedor y haha, el es Alfred el mayordomo, bueno seguimos; a tu izquierda esta la cocina; y adelante de la cocina esta el patio y la alberca, ahora ven sígueme vamos arriba; bueno a tu derecha esta la recamara de Bruce; enfrente una de las 5 recamaras de huéspedes; a la derecha el baño; a la izquierda mi recamara; a la derecha la segunda habitación de huéspedes; a la izquierda la tercera habitación de huéspedes; a la derecha esta tu recamara; a la izquierda la cuarta habitación de huéspedes; a tu derecha la ultima habitación de huéspedes; a la izquierda el baño y en el piso de arriba esta el GYM. Bueno te dejo en tu recamara, para que te instales.

-Si gracias-

La recamara era muy grande, la cama era circular y cabían como 3 personas en ella, había un tocador, un closet, una pantalla de 42" pulgadas, un teatro en casa, un DVD y tenia baño propio. Me acosté en la cama, fue muy relajante, y me puse a pensar en mi nueva vida y en mi "nueva familia" aunque yo no veo a Bruce como un padre y menos a Dick como un hermano mmm... mas bien lo veo como un amigo o a lo mejor algo mas, pff... tonterías en que pienso bueno y después de pensar y pensar en mi nueva vida y en lo q me depara la suerte me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo


	2. Eventos Casi Desafortunados

Gracias a todos por animarme a seguir la historia y les quería avisar que Todos los Viernes voy a actualizar la historia, para que estén al pendientes y los personajes no son míos :/ la historia si :D, amm... a si, cualquier cosa que no les guste díganme y ya no les quito mas su tiempo.

Espero que la disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 2: Eventos Casi Desafortunados

Kori POV

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación

-Adelante-

-Hola, buenos días ¿como amaneciste?- era Dick

-bien ¿y tu?

-Bien, bueno arreglate, que hoy te espera un día fantástico y apurate, que te esperamos para desayunar-dijo entusiasmado.

-okey- dije, mientras Dick salia de mi habitación

Así que salí de un salto de mi cama y me decidí a bañarme rápido, al salir de bañarme me acorde que aun no traían mis cosas, así que me aproxime a ver el closet, por si las dudas y hay estaba mi ropa y unas cuantas prendas nuevas, así que decidí poner me un pantalón negro, una playera verde de manga corta, una sudadera azul y unos tenis blancos y así como me termine de arreglar me fui disparada al comedor a ver si todavía me estarían esperando para desayunar.

-Siéntate ¿Que quieres para desayunar- dijo Bruce

- Un te estaría bien-

-Tonterías, Alfred tráele unos hotkakes y un vaso de leche- le Dijo Dick

-Si señor- dijo Alfred yendo hacia la cocina

- Gracias-

Al acabar de desayunar fuimos al instituto de Ciudad Gotica para inscribirme para acabar mi ultimo año de secundaria.

-En este edificio están los salones de ciencias, ficica, historia, español y la biblioteca- me dijo Dick al momento que me enseñaba el edificio

-Se me hace tarde para ir a dejar un trabajo amm... ¿esta bien si te veo al rato en la cafetería? Esta acabando este pasillo a la izquierda-

-si no te preocupes hay te veo-

Dick se fue todo derecho por el pasillo y lego fue a la derecha y yo me dispuse a ir a la cafetería, cuando choque con un chico de pelo castaño, alto, de ojos cafés y de muy buen cuerpo

-Hola- me dijo con una sonoriza muy linda

-Ho... ola- le dije tartamudeando

-¿Eres nueva verdad?-

-Si soy nueva-

-Aaa entonces es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Red, Xavier Red- dijo al tiempo que agarraba mi mano y la besaba

-Un placer mi nombre es Anders, Korina Ander, pero solo dime Kori-

-Y dime Kori ¿quieres un café? y tal ves podamos platicar-

-Si claro, de hecho me dirija a la cafetería-

Xavier me compro un capuchino y el se compro un café negro y nos sentamos en una banca.

-Y dime ¿que tipo de música te gusta?

-La verdad es que me gusta toda la música-

-¿Es en cerio?, ami también me gusta escuchar de todo-

-waw, que casualidad ¿no? Jaja y ammm... ¿que película es tu favorita?-

-Only you con Robert D. Jr. Y Marisa Tomey-

-Waw también es mi favorita-

-¡Kori!- oí un grito y gire para ver que se trataba de Dick

-Hola Dick ¿ya acabaste?

-Si, ¿nos vamos?-

-Hola Grayson- Dick apretó la mandíbula y los puños

-¿Que quieres Red?

-Nada ¿que no puedo saludar a mi compañero?

- Tu sabes que ni a compañeros llegamos-

-Si lo se, Bueno Kori, te dejo, espero verte pronto- me dijo mientras besaba mi mano

-Si yo también-

Al voltear a ver a Dick vi que no se calmaba, seguía con la mandíbula tensa

-¿Estas bien Dick?-

-Si, emm... sigamos-

-Okey-

Dick ya me había enseñado todo el instituto cuando una chica se nos acerco y me fulmino con la mirada

-Dick ¿Quien es esta?- le pregunto a Dick

-Esta tiene nombre y se llama Korina Anders. Kori ella es Barbara Gordon- Me defendió Dick y me precento a la chica que estaba apunto de matar

-Su novia- gire para mirar a Dick y este me asintió

- Si soy tu novio, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar mal a mis amigas-

-Mmmm...¿Y que haces con "Kori"?-

-Ella es la nueva protegida de mi papa-

-Bueno, solo te digo algo Anders, vete con cuidado Dick es mio SOLO MIO-

-¡BARBARA!- le grito Dick

-¡¿Que?!, sobre advertencia no hay engaños-

-Kori vamonos, antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta- Waw Dick si que ama a su novia, no se como le soporta todos sus celos

-okey- Dimos media vuelta y nos fuimos

Legamos a la mancion Wane y después de 3 horas me aburrí hace que decidí ir al centro comercial

-Bruce ¿Puedo ir al centro comercial?

-Si por supuesto aaa... ten- valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver que me dava una tarjeta de crédito platino

-Comprate lo que quieras- insistió y yo acepte gustosamente.

Una vez en el centro comercial compre 2 pantalones, 1 par de zapatos negros de charol con tacón y un capuchino, pero de repente 5 ladrones salieron de una joyería y me tomaron como reen, pero para mi buena suerte Batman y Robin aparecieron. Batman e intento desarmar al ladrón que me tenia, pero este me aventó desde el 3er piso del que nos encontravamos y juro que iba a morir, hata que sentí una mano en mi cintirua, levante la vista y con lo que me encontré fue con un chico de tez pálida, cabello negro y antifaz. Robin. Al dejarme nuevamente en el 3er piso sonrrio y me dijo

-Ve a casa- Así que ni lo pensé dos veces, agarre mis bolsas y salí corriendo de hay. Al llegar a la mancion me calme y Dick fue a preguntarme como me había ido y le conté todo lo que me paso, el me abrazo y yo accedi al abrazo, después el se fue de mi habitación y yo me dispuse a dormir.

Al día siguiente salí con mi amiga Reaven, una chica de baja estatura, cabello corto negro, ojos azules y algo gotica, salimos a comer un helado al parque y nos encontramos a Xavier que nos invito un café.

-Reaven ¿en que escuela vas?- pregunto Xavier

-Voy en la escuela del Sur, voy co... bueno iba con Kori

-A ya veo, bueno perdoname por tener a Kori en mi escuela-

-Tonterías no hay porque disculparse, pero discúlpenme voy por unas papas- dijo levantándose de la banca en la que estábamos sentados

-Entretenida ¿No?- Le dije para hacer platica

-Si... Es buena onda, mmm... oye ¿Te he dicho que eres bonita?-

-Gr... gracias, y no, no me lo habías dicho- ¡Malditos sentimientos! Me sonroje

-Bueno eres muy hermosa- Me dijo al momento que nuestros rostros se acercaban para que nos besáramos, pero oímos algo explotar y alzamos la vista para ver de que se trataba.

-¡Vamonos!, ¡Corran!- Dijo gritando Reaven, pero fue muy tarde y parte de una explocion no alcanzo aventando nos varios metros y dejándonos inconscientes. Al volver a abrir los ojos hay estaba otra ves, ese pelinegro con antifaz. Robin.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo el chico maravilla algo preocupado

-Si, si estoy bien- me levanto y me tomo de la cintura-

-Agarrate fuerte-

-¿Y mis amigos?-

-Ellos están bien- Me dijo al momento de soltarme en la azotea de algún edificio

-Hermosa quedate aquí, regresare por ti-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Hermosa?! ¡¿Que regresara por mi?! ¡¿Que diablos dice?!

-Aaa okey- casi no podía hablar

No tardo mucho en regresar

-bien y ¿En donde vives?

-E...en la ma...mancion wa...en- dije tartamudeando y muriéndome de pena

-Okey, agarrate de mi cuello- Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me volví a sonrojar igual o peor que un Jitomate

Fue como si volava claro no poniéndole atención al cable que usaba para que no nos callaremos

-Ya llegamos- Me dijo al momento que tocábamos el césped de la mancion

-Gracias-

Algo paso, algo que no entiendo, no nos pudimos separa, el me tomo de la cintura con sus dos manos, y yo no quería soltar su cuello, nuestros rostros se juntaron, y se unieron en un beso, que solo la falta de oxigeno nos izo separarnos, un beso, que no quería que acabara.

-Perdón, no de vi de hacer eso- Dije dando tres pasos atrás

-No, no te preocupes fue mi culpa, bueno, deverias entrar-

-Si, si tienes razón, bueno adiós-

-Adiós, me dijo mientras entraba en la mancion

Al entrar le pregunte a Alfred por Bruce y Dick y me dijo que Bruce estaba en la empezar y que Dick habia ido a estudiar a casa de uno de sus amigos, así que subi a mi recamara y le hable a Reaven y me dijo que estaba bien, nada de peligro y después de eso me puse a pensar. Robin, el chico maravilla me beso, como paso eso, la verdad no se pero sera un momento que no olvidare y si no fuera por el bendito oxigeno ese beso hubiera durado mas.

Pensar, pensar y pensar en ese beso fue lo único que hice hasta que anocheció y me dormí.


	3. Verdades Ocultas

Hola, como lo prometi, hoy es viernes y aqui esta la historia, lo de siempre si les gusta mandeb reviews, si no les gusta manden reviews y se les da lo mismo manden reviews... a los personajes NO son míos son de DC comics la trama SI es mia y pues bueno ya no les quito mas su tiempo :D espero que la disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 3: Verdades Ocultas

Eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando oí que un auto se estacionaba en la entrada de la mancion, me levante de mi cama y fui a la ventana para ver de que se trataba. Era Bruce que llegaba con ¿Dick? ¿Apoco si muy estudioso? No creo que aya estudiado hasta tarde en casa de su amigo, digo, mejor se hubiera quedado a dormir con su amigo, bueno iré a hablar con ellos.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta de la sala cuando oí a Dick gritarle a Bruce

-¡No tiene porque enterarse!-

-¡Tarde o temprano se va a enterar!- Le grito Bruce a Dick

-Es exponerla a mas peligro-

- Tienes razón, pero y ¿si algo le pasa por no estar enterada, ya la has tenido que salvar 2 veces-

-Esta bien, pero no le digas nada de mi-

-¿Porque?

-Hize algo que va hacer que no me tenga confianza-

-¡Richard Dick Grayson! ¡¿Que hiciste?!- Bruce estaba muy enojado

-Yo... yo... yo la bese-

-¡Que fue lo primero que te dije!, no es posible. Pero lo lamento Dick le voy a decir todo a Kori-

Me arme de valor y entre a la sala.

-¿Que es lo que me tienen que decir?-

Bruce y Dick se me quedaron viendo atónitos, como cuando descubren que alguien les hizo una fiesta sorpresa, Dick tomo su mochila y salio casi corriendo de la sala.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar-

-Okey-

-Bueno antes que nada, esto va a ser difícil de creer, pero yo soy Batman- Dijo al momento que sacaba el disfraz de una mochila y me lo enseñaba

-Waw, bueno esto si es difícil de creer pero ¿Porque yo?

-Yo, te salve el día del asalto a tu casa, y bueno, simplemente no quería que te quedaras sola, quiero que agas una nueva vida y para eso te tengo que preguntar algo-

-¿Qu... que me quieres pre... preguntar?

-¿Quieres ser como nosotros?

-¿Como?

-Si ¿Quieres salvar Ciudad Gótica con nosotros?-

-¿Nosotros?- Aque se refería con nosotros

-Con Dick y con migo-

-Entonces Dick es ¿Robin?

-Si- dijo mientras acentia con la cabeza

-En ese caso ¡Si!, si quiero ayudarles-

-¿Estas segura?, digo no es necesario-

-Si estoy muy segura-

-Okey, bueno mañana empezaremos a entrenarte, claro después de tus clases-

-Esta bien, bueno me voy a dormir-

-Esta bien-

Sali de hay, para ir directo a mi recamara, pero a medio camino mi cabeza me puso un pensamiento, si Dick es Robin, entonces, O POR DIOS, no es posible, Dick, ¿Dick me beso?, pero es que es estúpido o que, técnicamente engaño a Barbara con migo, me dejo a mi como plato de segunda mesa, ese idiota me las va a pagar. Abri la puerta de mi recamara y hay estaba el mayor idiota del mundo.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Puedo hablar con tigo?

-¡No, No puedes! Y lárgate de mi recamara antes de que haga algo de lo que después no me arrepienta-

-Es que enrecio, necesito dejar en claro lo que paso-

-¿Que me quieres decir? ¡Que me besaste, sabiendo que no sabia quien eras, que me dejaste como la otra! Dick enrecio, no hay nada que aclarar, mejo ya vete-

-Lo... lo lamento, no pensé en nada, fue un impulso, y entiendo que estés enojada, pero tu amistad y tu confianza es la que me importa-

-La confianza se gana, si quieres recuperarla ganatela y sera mejor que me dejes descansar, mañana hablamos-

-Okey, pero... mañana hablamos-

-si, bueno, adiós, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Me acosté y como siempre me puse a pensar, ¿lo puedo perdonar?, es un idiota y fue un impulso por parte de los dos, el no me obligo a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, esto iba a pasar, pudo ser otro idiota el que me besara y me dejara como la otra, y Dick me pidió perdón y sera mejor perdonarlo, estoy viviendo con el y no creo que sea buena idea vivir peleados.

Dick POV

Soy un estúpido, ¿porque diablos la bese si yo ando con Barbara? Y es que ella es una chava super hermosa y no se merece que le hiciera eso, bueno espero que me perdone, aunque, no se si yo me pueda perdonar.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, me desperté, me bañe, me puse el uniforme de la secundaria y baje a desayunar, Kori bajo después de mi, se veía tan bonita con el uniforme y con su cabello rojo suelto, sus ojos esmeralda eran bonitos, diablos Grayson controlate.

Llegamos a la escuela y le presente a mis amigos

-Mira Kori el es Wally West, ella es Artemisa Cook, el es Coner Kent y ella es Megan Morz- le dije mientras le seña quien era quien.

-Chicos ella es Kori es la nueva protegida de Bruce-

-Hola Kori- dijeron casi todos al unimos

-Hola chicos-

-Oye Kori y en que grupo estas?- le pregunto Wally

-Amm... creo que en el "E"-

-Genial! estarás con Megan y yo-

Tocaron el timbre y me despedí de Kori, camine unos cuantos pasos y voltee i vi que iba platicando con Megan.

-Amigo ¿estas bien?- Me dijo Coner algo preocupado casi llegando a clases

-No, para nada-

-¿Que paso?

-Bruce le dijo la verdad a Kori-

-¿La verdad?, no, no me digas que hizo eso-

-Si, y le propuso unirse nos-

-y... ¿y ella como reacción? ¿que le respondió?

-Fue... algo... pesado para ella y le dijo que si-

-¡¿Que si se unirá?!-

-Si y lo peor es que creo que la lastime-

-¿Como... como que la lastimaste?

-Si, ayer... antes de que Bruce le dijera... yo con el traje... no se que paso... pero... la bese-

-¿que hiciste que?-

-La bese y ella no sabia mi identidad y cuando Bruce le dijo ella... ella se sintio como plato de segunda mesa-

-Ay amigo, aveces no se si eres o te haces, ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer eso?-

-No se lo que paso y pzz no me ha perdonado-

-¿Y crees que lo haga?

-No se-

-Hola ¿amor como estas?- Barbara

Coner entro al salón aunque, todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciara la clase

-Ha hola nena-

-¿Oye que aras en la tarde?-

-Pasare la tarde con Bruce-

-¿Y no puedes pasar la tarde con migo, en lugar de con tu papi?-

-No barbara-

-Ash bueno sera en otra ocasión, bueno me voy bye amor-

-bye-

Me dio un beso el cual yo no correspondí del todo se dio la vuelta y se fue, no se avenes como la soporto, pff ella ya no es la misma chica tierna de la que me enamore, ahora es muy superficial y la verdad ya no me gusta-

Las clases pasaron torturosamente lentas y ya es hora de hablar con Kori.


	4. Entrenamiento

Bueno, para que vean que soy buena les adelanto el capitulo dos horas y media XD bueno ya saben los personajes NO son mios son propiedad de _DC comics, _pero la trama SI es mia :D, también cualquier felicitación o algún regaño REVIEWS, ya no les quito su tiempo y aqui esta la historia :D

* * *

Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento

Kori POV

Bueno mi día de clases ha sido perfecto, todas las clases pasaron super rápidas, los maestros son muy amables, me presente ante mi clase y Dick me presento a sus amigos, que... pues bueno ya son mis amigos también, pero, sin duda la que me callo mejor fue Megan una chica alta de cabello castaño claro, ojos color marrón, tez clara y es muy distraída, pero a la vez es muy divertida, y se podría decir que Wally... Wally es muy alegre, si demasiado alegre, ese seria el mejor calificativo para el es muy positivo y dice muchos chistes, unos muy buenos y otros pésimos. A la hora del recreo solo estuve con Megan y con Artemisa que es super linda con todos, ya que a Dick y a Coner los castigaron por no haber entregado la tarea de historia y Wally tenia sitatorio con sus padres para esa hora, al parecer 2 días antes no había entregado un ensayo de Ciencias y al casi acabar las clases vi a Xavier, y pff.. debo admitirlo besa super bien y es muy lindo con migo, ademas, también super guapo ¡Dios! No puedo creer que el exista, es ¡waw!. Y bueno ese ha sido mi día en clases.

-¡KORI!- esa voz la reconocería en donde fuera

-¿Que paso Dick?-

-¿Puedo hablar con tigo antes de ir a casa?

-Bueno, te dejo en mmm... creo que en buenas manos- Me dijo Megan con un tono burlón

-Jaja si Megan-

-Bye- me dijo mientras se alejaba y me dejaba con Dick

-¿Que paso?-

-Amm... aqui no, hay un parque a dos cuadras-

-Okey vamos-

El camino hacia el parque fue silencioso, ninguno de los 2 hablaba ni para preguntar por como nos había ido y la verdad yo nada mas estaba pensando en beso tan... lindo que me dio Xavier

FLASH BACK

-Te juro que estoy arta con tanta tarea- Megan se quejaba de toda la tarea que se acumulo en la ultima semana

-Si quieres te ayudo a hacer tu tarea-

-¿Enserio? Waw gracias, gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-De nada-

De repente el rostro de Megan se torno serio y su sonoriza desapareció

-Hola Kori- Oi esa voz tan linda

-Hola Xavier- Dije al momento que giraba para verlo

-Megan- volvió su mirada hacia mi amiga

-Xavier, amiga creo que es mejor que me valla- dijo si quitarle la mirada de Xavier, que si fueran balas ya lo hubieran matado.

-Si Megan al rato te veo-

Dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir mas.

-¿Como estas?, ayer no te pude ver después del accidente y pzz no tengo tu numero-

-Estoy muy bien gracias y ¿Tu?-

-Bien, bien, oye ¿no nos quedamos en algo ayer tu y yo?-

Sonrojo inmediato

-Jaja cre... creo que si-

En eso el me tomo por la cintura con sus dos brazos, nos acercamos poco a poco hasta que nuestros rostros chocaron en un beso un tierno y largo beso. En esos instantes fue como si el mundo desapareciera, solo eramos el y yo no había nadie a mi alrededor, pero el encanto se rompió gracias al bendito oxigeno. ¡MALDITA SEA!.

Y nuestros rostros se separaron solo para tomar aire y sonreír, para después volverse a fundir en un tierno beso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Kori- me dijo al momento que nos sentábamos en los columpios

-Mande-

-Con respecto a pzz... ya sabes no-

-Amm... si ya se-

-Me perdonas- Puso sus manos juntas enfrente de el

-Mmm... no lo se-

-Ay andale porfa-

-¿Porque te importa tanto que te perdone?

-Porque vivimos juntos y no creo que quieras vivir enojada con migo-

-¿Nada mas por eso?- arque las cejas

-No, la verdad no, es que... es que te quiero mucho y no me gusta pelar con las personas que quiero y créeme que estoy muy, muy arrepentido-

-Mmm... si me compras un helado de limón a lo mejor te perdone- dije en tono burlón

-Jajaja hay Kori que interesada me saliste jajaja andale vamos por tu helado-

-Jajaja- le di una sonrisa de victoria

Dick es tan lindo, tan cariñoso, es como el hermano que nunca tuve, el camino a la mancion estuvo lleno de risas, anécdotas, y de como nos fue en la escuela y pzz como es mi "mejor amigo" le conté lo de Xavier y creo que se enojo, lo que no entiendo es porque, bueno eso el tiempo me lo dira.

-Kori-

-¿Que paso?-

-Entonses... ¿si me perdonas?-

-Jaja claro que si menzo, pero NO lo vuelvas a hacer- le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el correspondía al abrazo

-Lo prometo- me dijo con su mano derecha arriba

Entramos a la mancion y estaba Bruce con un short deportivo, una playera de tirantes anchos holgada y tenis, nos recibió con una sonrisa

-Vallasen a cambiar, pónganse tenis y algo cómodo

-Kori hoy vamos a entrenarte-

Dick POV

Fui rápido a mi habitación, me cambie el uniforme por un short azul, una playera blanca y mis tenis blancos con azul marino.

Al bajar valla mi imprecion ya había bajado Kori, y waw se veia linda con su pans lila entallado, su playera de manga corta rosa también entallada, tenis negros y su hermoso cabello rojo estaba amarrado en una cola alta, se veia hermosa.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos al jardín- dijo mientras agarraba tres botellas de agua

Una vez un el jardín nos dio la indicación de que diéramos cinco vueltas al jardín trotando, al mismo paso.

Ya íbamos a acabar la cuarte vueltas cuando me di cuenta que Kori no parecía cansada estaba bien, tranquila, llena de energía, es bueno.

-Bueno, ahora aran cincuenta lagartijas, cincuenta abdominales y cincuenta sentadillas y apúrense porque no van ni a la mitad-

Bruce empezó muy solidario con Kori, normalmente son trescientas de cada una, no la quiere forsar demasiado.

Nos tomo media hora acabar con todo lo que nos pidió Bruce, que claro hubiera acabado antes, pero no quería dejar sola a Kori que ya se veía algo cansada. Al acabar subimos al gym para seguir.

-Bueno ahora Dick enseñale las patadas básicas a Kori-

-Okey- Nos dirigimos al costal para enseñarle

-Bueno quitate los tenis los calcetines-

-Okey-

-Las patadas básicas son dos: pata de frente y patada lateral y algo importante, cuando vallas a dar una pata siempre jala tu dedos hacia atrás asi- le dije mientras le enseñaba como

-¿asi?-

-Exacto, ahora pegale al costal con todas tus fuerzas-

Kori es una chica muy fuerte y no solo hablo de su fuerza, sino, también de su carácter, sera buena para el equipo, mmm... pero como la llamare...

-Bien hecho Kori-

-Gracias Bruce-

-Bueno ahora, ponte del lado izquierdo y tu Dick ponte del lado derecho, Kori tu vas a dar una patada lateral izquierda y después Dick una patada lateral derecha, las van a dar intercaladas una Kori y una Dick, van a hacer cien patadas con un pie y cien patadas con el otro, empiecen-

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y Kori empezó, al principio íbamos rápido, pero al ver que ella se estaba desesperando, subí la velocidad, retándola a ir mas rápido, acabamos rápido el ejercicio, para después seguir con la elasticidad, creo que ese es su fuerte de Kori, es muy elástica y muy escurridiza, eso la ayudara.

-Kori ¿puedes ponerte de manos y dar saltos mortales?-

-Claro, yo iba antes a gimnasia-

-Okay ahora pon atención y después trata de imitarme-

Me pare de manos, para luego impulsarme y caer de pie, dar dos mortales hacia adelante, impulsándome con una mano y caer de pie. Al acabar Kori no pensó dos veces y se puso a imitar los saltos que hice, ella los hizo mas rápido y con mas elegancia y en segundos ya estaba alado mio

-Waw eres buena-

-Gracias-

-Bueno ahora los bloqueos, son tres: alto, medio y bajo-

Los bloqueos son lo ultimo del entrenamiento básico, así que ya acabamos, Kori es muy buena, sin duda sera parte esencial del equipo.

Kori POV

El entrenamiento fue algo pesado pero al fin acabo y son la ¡6:00! no acabare mi tarea.

Me di un baño rápido, me puse la pijama y empece con mi tarea cuando tocaron mi puerta, ahi que me pare del escritorio y abrí la puerta, que como era de esperance era Dick.

-Que tal ¿Como sentiste el entrenamiento?

-Bien, oye no es que no quiera hablar pero tengo mucha tarea y ademas le dije a Megan que le ayudaria con su tarea de Español-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-¿Enserio?

-Si, a ver te ayudo con... Matemáticas- Me dijo mientras sostenía mi libreta

-Perfecto-

Asi que los dos empezamos a hacer mi tarea, sin duda, aveces Dick es muy lindo, y bueno me ayudo muchísimo y entre los dos acabamos rápido, para media noche ya estaba todo listo, y yo dormida sobre mi cama, Dick me había dicho media hora antes que me acostara a dormir que el se encargaria de la tarea que me sobrara, así que le hice caso agradeciéndole pon milésima vez y nada mas oí cuando Dick salio de mi habitación con cuidado de no azotar la puerta para no despertarme y después de unos minutos me deje caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**NOTA: No voy a responder preguntas acerca de la trama de la historia, si quieren saber que va a pasar, tendrán que esperar a que actualice la historia. **

**Otra cosa es mi trama y yo la voy a hacer como y quiera, esta aclaración la ago porque hay personas que piensan que me he confundido con los personajes, no, se muy bien la diferencia entre "los Jóvenes Titanes" y "Justicia Joven", pero Dick conose a los personajes de "Justicia Joven" como Robin, tanto en la caricatura como en el comic.**

**Y muchas gracias a las personas que me han felicitado y han pedido que ponga mas capitulo y quiero que sepan que ustedes son una parte esencial de la trama, ya que sus REVIEWS hacen que me anime a subir mas capitulos. **

**Nuevamente GRACIAS A TODOS**


End file.
